


Hey, 'Ronica

by Mae (mae1505)



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae1505/pseuds/Mae
Summary: Set in Meant To Be Yours; Veronica is listening to JD through the closet door whilst trying to decide what to do. Heather C, Ram and Kurt's ghosts are talking to her, also uses an idea I got off an Instagram post that Kurt and Ram are the only characters who can actually hear the other character's monologues (Ram in Beautiful when Veronica calls him a dick and Kurt interrupting JD singing Our Love is God before Kurt gets shot).





	Hey, 'Ronica

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fic on this site, normally I use smaller ones but thought I'd try A03 and so far I'm preferring it. This is also my first Heather's fic, and that is one of my favourite musicals so I'm excited to see how it goes. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Mae xx

“Get out of my house!” Veronica screamed at JD, but he only grinned and lunged for her. Acting without thinking, she pushed her way into her closet and slammed the door behind her. She fell down to her knees and sobbed, listening to JD sound more mad than ever. How had it come to this?

Time seemed to slow…

“So, he finally snapped.” Heather Chandler was in front of Veronica; red blazer shining, a cruel glint in her eyes. “Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw Veronica, you knew this would happen eventually.”

“Go away!” Veronica sobbed. “Just go...go…”

For once, Heather obliged. There was a blessed moment of silence only pierced by JD telling her about -

Hang on, bomb?!

Oh god oh god oh god, Heather was right.

Why hadn’t she realised? Jd was mad, a complete fucking psychopath!

If only she’d realised sooner…

“Did you honestly believe his bullshit?” Kurt and Ram stared at her, leaning against the wall with their arms crossed.

“I told you he was insane.” Kurt turned to his best friend. “He thinks he’s God, you should’ve heard him when he shot me.”

Veronica snapped back to that terrible day…  
Shaking Ram’s bleeding body, begging him to wake up…  
Hearing the gunshots…  
JD’s blood-stained hands clutching her face…  
When she finally, finally saw how damaged he was…  
How dangerous he was…

“Crazy goes with crazy, huh mate.” Ram’s voice brought her back to reality. She looked up in shock.

“Yeah, she was always singing to herself, weren’t you ‘Ronica? Seemed shocked when I replied,” He turned away from Veronica, back to Kurt. “The skank called me a dick, but I obviously weren’t meant to hear that, was I?”  
Veronica shook her head so fast, the tiny closet began to spin…

“STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT GO AWAY!” But it only came out as a hushed whisper. She was too broken.

“Well what are you gonna do?” Heather kneeled down at Veronica’s side, but there was no kindness in her movements, only cruelty.

“Yeah, I mean, listen…” Kurt gestured to the door, where JD was singing out his “suicide” note, and Veronica swore she could hear every student in the school singing with him.

“He’ll kill them all, oh god, he’ll kill every single one.” She stood with shaking legs.

“Even your little pet Martha Dumptruck will die.” Ram laughed, and Kurt chuckled with him.

But Heather didn’t.

She was listening. 

So Veronica listened too.

“YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MINE! I AM ALL THAT YOU NEED!” JD bellowed, striking the door with his fist.

Heather raised an eyebrow, and Veronica could see in her eyes what Heather expected her to do next.

And though she hadn’t for a long long time, or that’s how it felt, Veronica listened to the demon queen of high school.

She grabbed a bedsheet from the shelf…

JD fell against her door, begging her to let him in, his voice raising in anger…

“We’ll see you in hell ‘Ronica.” Kurt and Ram faded away…

JD began to count to three…

In the last moment before Veronica tightened the noose, Heather ran her blood-red nails down Veronica’s cheek and smiled.

“Yo, girl, keep it together…”


End file.
